five nights annoying em 3
by Shadow Lucaz and Wilfs acount
Summary: Well guys theres sadness motivation and hiding...plus debochery and bickering cos the whole five nights at freddys crew is back plus springtrap so lets get started
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys me and lucaz wont be in this one cos I ran away and lucaz followed

Lucaz:when are ya planning on telling the readers about ciara

Ok um in PM me and mystic got married and had a daughter but cos a what wilf did which mystic found out about *crys*

Lucaz:mystic panda and that hate him and we cant blame em

* * *

Panda:it feels wierd without wilf shadow and lucaz

Mystic:I say good riddance they all were the same person

Goldie:but shadow tried to make ya happy by killing wilf

Mystic:but him and lucaz didnt die either

*in the distance*shadow:nice to know ya feel that way *cries quietly*

Lucaz:Jesus christ oh reader dont believe everything ya read and please show some support for shadow

Shadow:if I didnt know any better id think its over

Seka:hey guys I CAME IN LIKE A RECKINGBALL

Spongebob time passer:30 years later

Springtrap:wow look at you two

Shadow:ow

Lucaz:same

Springtrap:ere let me elp ya up

Shadow and Lucaz:thanks

Springtrap:your welcome

Shadow:fuck

Lucaz:what is it

Shadow:im fucking crying again

Springtrap:why whats wrong

Shadow:mystic

Springtrap:has she died

Lucaz:no she wishes that when shadow killed wilf we went with him

Springtrap:aaawww come ere shadow *hugs shadow*

Shadow:thanks man *hugs back*

Springtrap:so then what caused this hatred

Shadow:wilf cheated on mystic with bonnie and Naomi so I killed him for hurting mystic and she hates us cos were the same person

Springtrap:no your not shadow you risked your life for her and if she doesnt appreciate that act of kindness then shes not right for you...or life

Lucaz:springtrap whats with the grown balls

Springtrap:id say its cause of wilf but then id be a monster instead its cos of shadow

Shadow:thank you

* * *

Springtrap:well guys thats this chapter over

Hey thats my line

Lucaz:trollololol


	2. Chapter 2

Sup homies hows it hangin

Lucaz:dont do that again

Yeah it doesnt suit me

Lucaz:exactly anywee weve made it up to mystic

Viper:and your jealous

Lucaz:shut up

Ok erm lets get started

* * *

Springtrap:wheres everyone else

Shadow:around

Lucaz:I FOUND BEER

Springtrap:no drinking

Shadow:shut up purple guy

Springtrap:what

Panda:am I in before the end

Shadow:yup

Panda:at last

Lucaz:hey springtrap come here

Springtrap:ok what is it

Lucaz:last mini thingy mabob after night 5

*everyone walks in and watches what lucaz is doing*

Shadow:cant wait to see this

Springtrap:is that a purple man

Goldie:hey look springtrap its you

Bonnie:whyd that purple man go inside springtrap

Shadow:keep watching

*the purple man inside springtrap starts exploding blood*

Naomi:im gonna be sick

Lucaz:that purple man killed 5 kids... and a puppet stuffed 4 of the kids into suits

Shadow:and then those suits came alive and the spirits wanted vengeance... and so did the puppet that was always left out of things before death

Lucaz:and one of those suits put the fifth kid into a golden suit

Sammy:WHAT DA FUCK

shadow:freddy foxy bonnie chica goldie step back

Freddy:why

Chica:lets just do it

Freddy:ok

*freddy and co step back*

Shadow:now springtrap grab a knife and hammer

Springtrap:erm ok

*springtrap does as hes told*

Lucaz:now stand in front of those 5 facing

Springtrap:ok

*springtrap stands in front of the 5 and faces them*

Shadow:foxy whats wrong

Foxy:my head it hurts

Chicago:ill help you

Shadow:NO let it happen

Foxy:YOU FUCKING KILLED US

shadow:and dismantled you

Mystic:shadow honey what are you doing

Shadow:watch

BB:im scared

Puppet:whats going... YOU BITCH SPRINGTRAP OR SHALL I SAY PURPLE GUY YOU KILLED US

Shadow:heres a mirror springtrap

Springtrap:what why... im a murderer all I see is purple

Lucaz:exactly

Mangle:ye be walking the plank monster

Shadow:ah ah ah hes changed so there is forgiveness to be given

Freddy and co:NEVER

BG:why

Freddy and co:HE KILLED US

shadow freddy:youll get over it

Shadow:ya know what I think nows a good stopping point

* * *

Well shits going down...for now

Mystic:whyd ya do that

They needed to know

Springtrap:panda as an awnser to your review my days been SHIT

Mystic:shadow come here

Yes mistress

Mystic:im gonna have to punish you for this one

Shiiit

*mystic bites me neck really hard and drinks my blood*

Fucking hell

Lucaz:sorry

Panda:and its your turn lucaz

Lucaz:no no no no no

Panda:yes yes yes yes yes

*panda does the same to lucaz*

Lucaz:OOOWWW FUCK

Springtrap:erm im going

This is your fault lucaz

Lucaz:fuck you


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys first off theres somet i aint told ya's

mystic:what aint ya told the readers

about two things no three two are about the other one about panda and goldie

mystic:secrets let the readers guess

ok

* * *

evil foxy:levi welcome to the crew

levi:thank you captain foxy

evil foxy:its EVIL captain foxy

levi:oh sorry captain

shadow:dont worry levi youll get the hang of it

springtrap:i dont want a cupcake panda

panda:your fault *slaps shadow*

shadow:ooo she mad

panda:of course im mad

goldie:this is boring

seka:i agree

mystic:why aint there any action

foxy:probably cos a CERTAIN SOMEONE is lazy

shadow:actually its late but yes i am lazy

lucaz:dont lie shadow foxy is right ya are to lazy tonight

shadow:shut up

chica:I WANNA PARTY

chicago:so do i

freddy:WHY NOT MAKE A PARTY AUTHOR

sammy:yeah i mean come on

bonnie:a party sounds good

shadow:listen in FNAT 4 we'll have a party ok

naomi:ok

wilf:wait wont there be another character

mangle oh really

shadow:yeah... its the cupcake

chica:what

shadow:i think i should end it here due to lag of ideas to brighten the mood

* * *

sorry its so dull guys but next chapter theres gonna fun and action

mystic:there better be


	4. Chapter 4

ok guys from now on theres a THIRD author in the series so yeah lets get to it

* * *

panda:so whos this new author your adding

shadow:cant tell ya but shes a demon

mystic:SHE ITS A SHE

freddy:why so many girls

lucaz:cos there is freddy cos there is

foxy:AAAHHH WHAT DAFUQ

?:hi foxy sorry to startle ya

shadow:thats her

?:oh hey shad

shadow:hey killerakuma

mystic:shad

shadow:yeah erm thats me shortened name

mystic:whatever

springtrap:h-hi

KA:hey springtrap

wilf:well erm

KA:how are ya

naomi:this is awkward

KA:im hungry

chica:we have pizza

KA:tempting but no

shadow:*walks up to KA and holds me arm out* here ya go

KA:*smiles* thanks *bites down on me arm tearing some flesh off and eating it*

*everyone turns away*

puppet:im gonna be sick

mangle:ya cant be sick remember

puppet:oh yeah

chicago:tell me when the nightmare is over

KA:*stops feeding* thank you shad

mystic:*imitates KA* thank you shad

goldie:let the fighting begin

sammy:well at least next dares theres gonna be more dares

bb:is shadow gonna marry the demon

bg:no bb of course not

shadow bonnie:STOP AVOIDING US IN THE STORIES

endoskeleton:stop shouting

shadow freddy:DONT STOP SHOUTING

shadow:i should end it here

bonnie:good call

* * *

ok guys sorry its just i dont want anyone dying

KA:im gonna like it here

mystic:PISS OFF

mystic and KA dont fight


	5. Chapter 5

im waaaaaaaaay behind schedule here

KA:yes you are

*blushing* you and mystic are gonna fight alot

* * *

mystic:*throws the laptop* WHAT DAFUQ

panda:my laptop mystic your paying for a new one

mystic:shut up

KA:*smiling* sometimes mad

mystic:because you blew a kiss to MY man

KA:if hes your man then why do we spend alot of time together

mystic:what

lucaz:oooo

KA:we have quotev and we lets say 'talk' alot

mystic:panda get quotev for me

panda:i already have an account but im rarely on it and YOU SMASHED MY LAPTOP

shadow:calm dafuq down jesus christ

freddy:shadow run

shadow:why

*mystic and KA grap an arm each and pulls*

mystic:hes mine you black eyed slut

KA:shadow is also black eyed so that makes him mine

sammy:they aint human right

wilf:yeah

naomi:does that mean with how they're pulling shadow they could kill him

foxy:no naomi shadow cant die

bonnie:but if shadow DID die would lucaz also die

lucaz:no, carrot, it dont

*bonnie blushes at the nickname*

mangle:should we stop em

chica:nah

chicago:chica i think we should

BB:why did KA say talk the way she did

goldie:i dont know

springtrap:panda your gonna have to end this

panda:ok

* * *

panda:well guys shadow is getting torn apart so this should end here

mystic:HES FUCKING MINE

KA:i bet hes done more things with me than you, vampire


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys I'm making this in school so yeah... lets do this

* * *

Shadow: next chapter is dares guys

Panda: ok

Freddy: why does it have to be next chapter instead of hmmmm NEVER

Helen: no comment

Lucaz: WHAT DAFUQ ARE YOU DOING HERE HELEN

Helen: I'm chilling cause I'm cool

Wilf: mhm I'm sure ya are cool

Mystic: who is Helen

Shadow: school friend

Helen: I am not your Friday night shagger I'm your mate

Shadow: *face palms*

Naomi: mate as in se-

Wilf: no no no no

Bonnie: as in erm... never mind

Sammy: so how many dares is the maximum

Shadow: 10 or 20

Chicago: well Helen is now in the dares right

Lucaz: yup

Wilf: and shes gonna make dares as well

Helen: HELL NO

Shadow: if your in theory ya get dared... and add some dares

KA: Shadow I'm bored

Shadow: ok

Mangle: where's evil captain foxy

Foxy: that bitch is in the game area

evil Foxy: actually I'm right 'ere matey

Chica:WHO WANTS CUPCAKES

Springtrap: no thanks

Chica: awwwwwww

Panda: me and Mystic have been silent the whole time

Shadow: sorry it's just I'm making this in school

Mystic: it's ok *kisses Shadow*

Shadow: *kisses back*

Lucaz: YOU'RE MAKING THIS IN SCHOOL SO NO

Goldie: hey guys *eats mayo*

Helen: I have a dare

Shadow: wait till the next chapter

Helen: I want to say it now

Lucaz: WAIT TILL THE NEXT FUCKING CHAPTER

Helen: don't fucking shout at me bitch or I'll hit you

Batman: don't fight

Shadow: or I'll end the story now

Wilf: ya gotta end it now anyway cos of time... and quotev

shadow: oh yeah

* * *

well guys the next chapter is dares like I said

Helen: AND I WANNA SAY MY DARE NOW

JUST FUCKING WAIT ALREADY JESUS FUCKING CHRIST

Helen: NO

... end of chapter

Helen: NOOOOOOOO


	7. Chapter 7

it aint dares guys cos we aint got enough dares so your gonna have to wait

* * *

shadow:panda, goldie hide

panda:why

?:ooohhh goldie

goldie:oh shit

mystic:whos that

lucaz:its moxy

panda:whos that

wilfs:goldies meant to be girlfriend

panda:WHAT

moxy:there you are... who's this *points at panda*

panda:i am panda... goldies wife shall we say

lucaz:goldie got her pregnant

goldie:as a dare

foxy:but you two got all excited about it

moxy:w-what

shadow:welcome to doom town population panda and goldie

springtrap:uuuhhh why's there two moxys

wilf:cos the other one is scratcher and she's probably gonna do somet to hurt goldie and panda and well shadow and mystic can be used by making shadow enjoy...

lucaz:*covering wilfs mouth* shut up ya porpusses ass

?:by makin shadow enjoy kissing either moxy or scratcher since him and mystic are married and panda and mystic are sister's

shadow:HEXA YA BASTARDO

hexa:what im evil *evil face*

scratcher:*looks at shadow then looks at moxy* shall i

moxy:as long as it hurts goldie and panda

chica:please dont

chicago:mystic might kill you

freddy:actually she WILL kill you

scratcher:i dont care

sammy:please kill shadow pleeeaaase kill shadow

scratcher:*kisses shadow*

bonnie:oh no

shadow:*resists at first but then kisses back*

naomi:*blocks mystics view*

mangle:its over for shadow

mystics:*sees the kiss after pushing naomi out the way*

scratcher:*marks shadows back when the kiss gets more intense*

puppet:end the story lucaz

lucaz:*kissing bonnie*

bonnie:*kissing back*

evil foxy:wow look at shadow and the lass... its amazing

mystic:*starts crying* no it aint

* * *

wilf:im ending the story guys

KA:damnit im late

wilf:VERY late


	8. I'm sorry

Guys, I know its been ages but I had been on this other website called Quotev and I have some stories so search for Lucaz2775 on Quotev and enjoy the stories but also please help me with creativity and as for all these stories, I may put them on Quotev where things are easier for m and dont worry, I'll stay on fanfiction just not for making stories and I'm sorry to any of ya who wanted me to continue stories but I can make stories with ya using PM


End file.
